Tahm Kench
}} Habilidades |icon= Um Gosto Adquirido.png |description = Tahm Kench deixa acúmulos de Um Gosto Adquirido em campeões inimigos ao atingi-los com ataques básicos e habilidades. Com 3 acúmulos, Língua-chicote e Devorar ganham efeitos adicionais. |description2 = Depois de / segundos, Um Gosto Adquirido perde 1 acúmulo a cada segundo. |targeting = An Acquired Taste is a unit-targeted debuff. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block . |additional = |video = Tahm Kench IVideo }} }} |icon = Língua-chicote.png |description = Após um breve atraso, Tahm Kench ataca com a língua, causando dano mágico, e também aplicando lentidão por 2 segundos. |description2 = Campeões com 3 acúmulos de serão atordoados por 1,5 segundos. |description3 = Tahm Kench pode ativar enquanto sua língua estiver no meio do trajeto para devorar monstros/tropas à distância. |leveling = % |range = 800 |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Tongue Lash is a linear colliding skill shot. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = *Devour can be "queued" at any point during Tongue Lash, including the wind-up animation. **If Tongue Lash doesn't hit a valid target, Devour will fail with no consequence - the cooldown and cost only happen if successful. |video = Tahm Kench QVideo }} }} |icon = Devorar.png |description = Tahm Kench devora um alvo, tornando-o inalvejável e incapaz de tomar qualquer ação por um curto período. |description2 = Para devorar campeões inimigos, são necessários 3 acúmulos de . O alvo fica suprimido, perde sua visão compartilhada e tem sua visão reduzida para apenas seu entorno. |description3 = Enquanto Tahm Kench tiver um aliado em sua barriga, ele ganha bônus de velocidade de movimento, que é dobrada caso ele se mova em direção a um inimigo. Tahm Kench recebe lentidão enquanto tiver um inimigo em sua barriga. |description4 = Após um curto período,Tahm Kench recebe a habilidade de Regurgitar enquanto sua barriga estiver cheia. Campeões aliados podem sair livremente. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = }} |range = 250 |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} Tahm Kench regurgita o alvo devorado. Se o alvo for inimigo, ele fica atordoado por 0,25 segundo e recebe dano mágico. |description2 = Tropas e monstros são lançados para frente, parando e causando dano mágico em área se atingirem um inimigo ou terreno. |description3 = Campeões aliados também são cuspidos para frente, parando caso atinjam um inimigo ou terreno. |leveling = % da vida máxima do alvo}}| |leveling2 = |range = 650 }} }} |icon = Pele Grossa.png |description = Tahm Kench transforma o dano recebido em Vida cinza. |description2 = Após ficar |Aproximado}} segundos sem levar dano, Tahm Kench se cura com uma porção de sua Vida Cinza ao longo do tempo, a consumindo no processo. |description3 = Converte toda a sua Vida cinza em um escudo que se esvai ao longo de 6 segundos. |leveling2 = % da Vida Cinza |range = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Thick Skin's Passive is a self-buff. Thick Skin's Active is a self-targeted ability. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Tahm Kench EVideo }} }} |icon = Viagem Abissal.png |description = Os ataques básicos e habilidades ofensivas de Tahm Kench dão dano mágico adicional com base em sua Vida adicional. |description2 = Tahm Kench começa a canalizar por até 15 segundos. Durante este tempo, um campeão aliado pode clicar com o botão direito em Tahm Kench para juntar-se a ele. A habilidade também pode ser reativada para fazer o trajeto sozinho. Ao reativar, ou assim que um aliado optar por entrar, Tahm se desloca até o local alvo. |description3 = Receber dano de um campeão quebra a canalização, que entra em tempode recarga reduzida de 10 segundos. Viagem Abissal não pode ser ativada se Tahm Kench estiver com a barriga cheia. |description4 = }} |leveling = 20 % da vida adicional)}} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Abyssal Voyage's Passive is an on-hit effect. Abyssal Voyage's Active is a channeled ground-targeted blink. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Active |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Tahm Kench RVideo }} }} References Categoria:Suporte Categoria:Tanque Categoria:Campeão lançado pst2|ip}} IP pst2|rp}} RP cs:Tahm Kench de:Tahm Kench en:Tahm Kench es:Tahm Kench fr:Tahm Kench pl:Tahm Kench ru:Таам Кенч